Why Riku Could Not Get Out of Kingdom Hearts
by Louie the Flying Shark
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Riku didn't get out of KH? Well, read this story to find out! * Please Review!* *Final Chapter added!*
1. So it begins!

Authors Note: Has anybody noticed that Riku's arse (my word for butt, ass, whatever..) sticks out a bit more than other people's arse?  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Kingdom Hearts, if I did, Riku would tap dance O.o  
  
Why Riku Could Not Get Out of Kingdom Hearts  
  
*Sora runs over to Kingdom Hearts to close the door*  
  
Sora: *to Goofy and Donald* Hurry you guys, we gotta close the door.  
  
*Riku appears*  
  
Riku: Sora!  
  
Sora: Riku!  
  
Riku: Sora!  
  
Sora: Riku!  
  
Donald:......  
  
Goofy: Garsh!  
  
Riku: Sora!  
  
Sora: Riku!  
  
Donald:.....  
  
Goofy: Garsh!  
  
Next 5 mins.  
  
Donald: &(&^!#())!#&^^# (translation: ALL RIGHT ALL READY!!!!)  
  
Sora: Come on Riku, let's go home!  
  
Riku: Sorry Sora, I can't....  
  
Sora: Riku, I don't care if your trying to repent for your bad actions or if you want to clear your name as a bad guy, just come with me!  
  
Riku: It's not that......*points to his arse*  
  
*Camera zooms in. We now realize that Riku's butt cheeks (lol :P) are wedged between the closing doors*  
  
Sora:...... I told you, you shouldn't have eaten all those paopu fruits....  
  
THE END  
Authors note: My first story..... *sniff sniff* I'm so proud of me! *Please review!* 


	2. ummmm peanut butter

Authors Note: Thank you for all your reviews! XD I'm so happy! So I'll dedicate this chapter to all who reviewed!  
Chapter 2- GET THE PEANUT BUTTER!!!!  
  
Sora: Don't worry Riku, I'll get your arse out! *Sora starts squishing Riku's arse so it can fit through* (AN: Try to imagine that.... O.o squishy squishy!...lol)  
  
Riku: .............  
  
Sora: Donald, hurry! GET THE PEANUT BUTTER!!!  
  
Riku: Peaut Butter?!?  
  
Donald: !(@#*&^!$&*!*#!~ (translation: All right!) * Donald runs into a nearby 7-11 and comes back with peanut butter and a slushie*  
  
Donald: *Drinking the slushie* Slllluuuurrrpppp. $&@$@(!)# (translation: Here you go!)  
  
Sora: Great! *Starts smearing peanut butter all over Riku's arse*  
  
Riku: Sora.... I think that's enough....  
  
Sora: *ignores him and keeps on smearing big meaty chunks of peanut butter*  
  
(AN: meaty peanut butter?!?)  
  
Riku: Sora, seriously, I think that's enough.....  
  
Sora: *still ignoring him and dumps the whole container of peanut butter on Riku's arse*  
  
Riku: SORA!!! THAT IS SERIOUSLY WAY TOO MUCH!!!!  
  
Sora:.........  
  
Riku:.......  
  
Donald:........  
  
Goofy: Garsh Riku, it looks like you crapped your pants! Hyukhyuk!  
Author's Note: Should I continue it? I know it's extremely short.... but I'm rebelling against my English teacher.... LET ALL THE PEOPLE KNOW.... I CAN'T WRITE MORE THAN A PAGE!!!!! no wonder I almost failed..... :P Anyways, Don't worry, I will continue if I get more reviews... send in ideas if you want! blah blah blah *continues to rant on until you zone out and start looking at your wall and realize how pretty it is.....* 


	3. And the craziness continues!

Author's Note: Yay! I got more reviews! Thank you very much XD! Ya'll made me sooo happy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, if I did, there would be no Atlantica (It's soo damn hard to swim! I died at the battle w/ Ursula because I didn't know how to swim! O.o)  
Chapter 3- Why you shouldn't mistake butter for something else.....  
Riku: Sora.... ummm.... I don't think your supposed to use peanut butter.....  
  
Sora: Don't worry Riku, I saw this on the food channel!  
  
Donald: &*%#$*)&)*^#^$%%$###^%(&&&**^&&$^#%^%^$^&^&*%^&*^*^&*%* $#&*^*&()*(&*^&%$%#%^%*&_(*&^^%$$@#$#&*^&^*&)*(&*(&&%^%(&^(%^ $%$&^&%&^*& (translation: No you didn't!)  
  
Sora: Oh yeah....Goofy! GET THE JELLY!!!  
  
Goofy: What flavor? Hyukhyuk!  
  
Sora: Ummm.... Riku, what flavor should it be?  
  
Riku:...... I don't think jelly is going to work Sora.....  
  
Sora: He said grape!  
  
Goofy: Okee Dokee! *Runs into the same 7-11 Donald went into*  
  
Riku:*sweatdrops* Nobody ever listens to me....  
  
*Goofy comes back with Grape Jelly© and a loaf of bread (just in case!)*  
  
Sora: Great! *starts smearing Riku with the Grape Jelly©*  
  
Donald: ^&*(%^&$%^*)&^^% (translation: mmm.... smells great!)  
  
Goofy: Garsh! You're right Donald!  
  
*Both start staring hungrily at Riku's uhhhh.... arse*  
  
Riku: *starts panicking* Hey! Stop looking at me that way! Sora? A little help please?  
  
Sora: Don't worry Riku, I'm almost done!  
To Be continued......  
  
Narrator: Will Riku ever get his arse out of Kingdom Hearts? What about Mickey? Isn't he there in there with him? Stay tuned for the next episode!  
  
Authors Note: You like? I'll write more when I get an idea of what to write next. Oh and please review! Pretty please? with a cherry on top? 


	4. And so it all ends

Author's Note: Yay! I finally came up with an idea for the ending! Thank you all for reviewing! Also, an answer to Trigger's question:  
  
Q:Is Sora really that stupid? I mean...peanut butter? Now using plain butter or margarine to get Riku's -coughs- rear unstuck, I can understand, but peanut butter? Has Sora been inhaling gas fumes again?  
  
Answer: Yes, Sora has been inhaling gas fumes....  
  
Sora: Hey!!! Stop blaming me for your stupidity..  
  
Author: *sweatdrops* So there's your answer!  
Chapter 4: The Grand Finale!  
Countless of hours of Sora putting different sort of stuff on Riku's arse (ie. mayonnaise, mustard, ketchup, play-doh, etc..) pass and our favorite arse- sticker-outer (is that a word?) is still stuck....  
  
Sora: Maybe we should try shampoo now....  
  
Riku: *Face is turning beet red from anger and grabs a loudspeaker* STOP IT NOW!!!  
  
*The whole place is silent and you hear heartless chirping (O.o)*  
  
Sora:........  
  
Donald:......  
  
Goofy:.....  
  
Mickey:....... (Hey, he had to appear anytime soon anyways...)  
  
Riku: *fuming* How about you try something else instead of rubbing various substances on my ARSE!!!!  
  
*Silence is heard throught Kingdom Hearts*  
  
Goofy: Garsh, how about we open the door a bit more?  
  
*Everybody stares at Goofy and his endless libraries of knowledge located in his brilliant brain... ok, that's giving him way too much credit...*  
  
Sora: Now why didn't I think of that?  
  
Riku: *Bonks Sora over the head*  
And so our story ends as Riku is released from Kingdom Hearts with his arse smeared with various substances... and Sora, Donald and Goofy locking the door to the light.... trapping Mickey inside.. (I never liked Mickey anyways... so there! :P) The friends are now searching for a way to go back home, to Destiny Islands... But will they ever reach their destination? Stay tuned for the answer to that question...  
  
5 minutes pass...  
  
Yes they will.  
  
THE END  
Authors Note: Yay! I finished my first story! *Please Review*  
  
Disclaimer: (Yes, I know this was supposed to be at the top but I'm too lazy to go back and write it) I own Kingdom Hearts (The game!) but I don't own Kingdom Hearts...... (huh?!?) 


End file.
